Go to Hell
Go to Hell is the third episode in the eighth season of . Synopsis A child rapist-turned-priest becomes a person of interest when a husband, his wife and one of their daughters are murdered and the remaining daughter, who supposedly is possessed by the Devil, goes missing. Plot The bodies of Alvin and Girlie Macalino are found dead in a hotel room at Rancho Center Motel. The situation gets even more grim when the CSIs visit the Macalinos' home and discover their youngest daughter, Elizabeth, dead in her bed from a gunshot wound to the head and their elder daughter Amy missing. Prints at the hotel lead the CSIs to Alistair Rhodes, a registered sex offender who now works as a minister. Rhodes insists he's reformed. When the CSIs pay a visit to his apartment, they find several hidden videotapes, but rather than sex tapes they turn out to be recordings of exorcisms Rhodes has performed. Alistair confesses that the Macalinos hired him to perform an exorcism on Amy, but he says the exorcism didn't work. Amy is discovered in a stolen car with a man named Andrew Wolflynn, and though Brass turns the screws on Wolflynn, he denies kidnapping Amy or killing her family. Catherine is shocked to discover Amy is just twelve, but when she and Warrick re-examine a bloody shirt found at the scene, the way the sleeves are rolled up suggest a small woman wore it. Grissom and Archie watch the exorcism tapes and see how Mr. Macalino stopped Alistair and freed Amy. He puts it together that Amy called Wolflynn, had sex with him, called her parents to come get her, then used a gun Wolflynn had to kill her parents, taking her time with her mother because she was the one who called for the exorcism, and then went home and killed her sister. Brass and Catherine rush to the hospital to find Amy just in time to see Alistair, convinced he's exorcising the devil, toss her from a walkway on the second floor, killing her. Sara works her first case on the swing shift with Ronnie Lake: investigating the death of a homeless man whose body was found just outside the motel where the Macalinos were killed. They discover his ID in his pocket, giving his name as Eddie Kaye. Dr. Robbins determines that he was roughed up, and that he died of dehydration. Sara and Ronnie notice marks on his wrists, and wonder if he got into an altercation with the police. She prints his ID and matches the prints found on it to an Officer Casella. Sara tracks the officer down, and he tells her that Eddie had been fighting at the homeless shelter. He cuffed him but didn't take him in, claiming it was just a ploy the homeless use to get food and shelter for the night in jail--and that he wasn't falling for it. Sara looks disgusted, knowing that a night of food and shelter might have saved the man's life. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Jessica Lucas as Ronnie Lake * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Sam Writer as Officer Casella * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * Harold Perrineau as Rev. Rhodes * Rhys Coiro as Reverend's Lawyer * Britt Robertson as Amy Macalino * Bix Barnaba as Eddie Kaye * Micah Cohen as Andrew Wolflynn * Mary Ellen Lyon as Girlie Macalino * Rob Mars as Officer Caster * Michael Raynor as Alvin Macalino * Buddy Sosthand as Officer Noyes See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes